


the amaranth necklace

by full_sunflower00



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, CEO Mark Lee, Friends With Benefits, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Playboy, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Yeri and Haechan are Best Friends, Yeri and Seulgi's relationship will be mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_sunflower00/pseuds/full_sunflower00
Summary: «Donghyuck marries with a Yeri and falls in love with her brother, Mark.»Yeri was in love with her assistant, Seulgi, for god knows how long. She had known that she wanted to marry her since their first date. The only obstacle was her insanely rich family who wanted nothing but to marry her with a wealthy, ‘respectable’ guy. She had only two choices to make; either she was going to act on her family’s demand or she was going to find someone who will be willing to deceive her family and the whole world.Against the odds, she surely knew who she had to choose, the one and only Lee Donghyuck a.k.a. Lee Haechan. Haechan was the heir of Lee family who has become one of the most known families in South Korea. Through the years, Yeri discovered that Donghyuck was extremely good at not caught in a scandal. He was by far the best candidate. Sweet, lovely Donghyuck would definitely charm her family.However, she didn’t foresee that Donghyuck can effortlessly charm her big brother, Kim Mark too.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 12





	the amaranth necklace

In the writing process.


End file.
